Power Rangers Necromunda
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set on Necromunda. the re emerging machine empire has got a secret weapon of their own now. Power Rangers of their own robotic rangers powered Morph-X. But the imperium of man isnt going to let them make their own Skitarii can the machine empire survive the onslaught of the space marines?
1. Robotic beginings

"Centuries ago in a galaxy far away on a planet there was a planet called eltar the home of the legandary alien know as Zordon , once on earth Zordon created a team of Rangers to fight of threats like the Witch Rita Replusa. However this story takes place long after the era known as Zordon, the year 3000 aka the 31st millennium of the imperium of man. After the invasion of Eevox, the nations of the world united forming the empire of man, the emperor soon established the legendary Space Marine corps and spread out across the galaxy. Mayor Daniels of Coal Harbour once said he was worried about the villains getting their hands on the power rangers power when Morph X was created, a thousand years later he was right."

"The age of heroes is dead"

" This is the age of war!"

As the violent form of Lord Drakkon walked forward, with the beaten down Rangers lying on the ground, one legendary ranger started to stir. He rose up slowly, "You…," he told Drakkon, who stopped and turned. The legendary ranger threw his arms down and let out a shout. With their glowing weapons, the two Rangers ran at each other and swung, their weapons colliding. An explosion rippled outwards from the impact.

Pink Light? The light slowly turned red.

That was the first thing Kira Lee Scott saw. It was dim at first but by the time she fully even realized it was there, it was burning. It grew more intense by the minute, sweeping her off her senses. It grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what she did she couldn't get out of its grasp.

The light drew its long rays out over her; it enveloped her in a prison of radiance. Lines were beginning to take shape. She saw the fierce battles betweens the Power rangers and monsters and evil Villains from over the years. Suddenly thetr was an evil cackle. A cackle so heartless, so ruthless, it sank into her heart and tugged at its soul.

Darkness again.

At first Kira thought it was just darkness, but she realized it was not lack of light, it was black. A color. It was all around her, it had the energy of pure evil, Suddenly, Lord Drakkon appeared attacking rangers across the universes, destroying everything in his sight then...nothing quietness, then Kira saw mayor Daniels and Morph-x the chemical powering the beast morpher rangers, the rangers kicking off the new era of rangers, then Kira saw...big massive soldiers wearing blue armour with skull decal charging into battle with various species and their own. Then everything dawned on her. On what his vision meant, on-

Prince Gasket looked at his creation in pity. It was so good and brilliance, but too brilliant for its own good.

"My alord, I assure you she has lost all memory," Sprocket assured him. Kira lay limply on the table, no longer twitching. Gasket smiled. Faithful, loyal, Sprocket had everything under control. He could count on him.

"Excellent." Gasket smiled and walked out of the chamber as Morph-X began to flow into Kira, her eyes and chest began to glow blue. Soon it would all fall into place.


	2. The Machine Empire crosses the Imperium

The Emperor of man at on his throne " All hail The emperor" Lord Hagan Orlock said before find the blade of a sword pressed to his throat.

"How dare you enter here unannounced" Saint Alicia Dominica stated

Hagan looked and saw the familiar yet unfamiliar face of the Patron saint of the Order of Ebon Chalice. She looked the same as every other Daughters of the Emperor. Her hair was cut short almost into a buzz on the sides, and her ears are pointed similiar to an elf's.

"Why is a Lord from Hive Primus in my throne room," said Emperor. "Start Talking."

"My Emperor the wreched machine empire from before the Imperium has attacked Hive primus," Lord Hagan said.

After much explanation Lord Hagan, the Emperor seemed disgusted by the Machine Empire. "Pray tell Lord Hagan why should i be concerned by this Machine Empire," The Emperor said " They are pitiful"

"Not to mention a wasted potential," Katherine said as she came from the shadows.

"A world thats none of your concern," Mina said

"Too bad Lord Orlock," the Emperor said with a wicked smile.

"They are creating their own Skitarii rangers." Lord Hagan said , this got the Emperor's attention

"Impossible," The Emperor said.

"Indeed," Arabela said as she appeared in the chamber.

"It is not impossible my lord they are using some chemical called Morph-X and are kidnapping men and women to convert them." Lord Hagan explained

"Seriously?" Lucia said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes my Lord" Lord Hagan said.

"Inquisitor Drogon " The Emperor said the ever present wicked glint in his eye as Drogon appeared. "Send word to the marines, send a Sqaud to Hive Primus and sort this Hierarchy "

" Which chapter my Lord?" Drogon asked, the bemused Emperor simply smiled " The Ultra Marines."


	3. The Ultra Marines arrive

( Hey guys Alexrusso89 here and im going to do my best to describe the locations and stuff as best as i can because the Warhammer sets and locations are so well detailed hopefully i can showcase how awesome they are anyway enjoy guys :) )

Hive Primus. a bustling and only main city on Necromunda, the fortified palace of Planetary Governor Lord Helmawr which is located at the top of the hive's spire. It is the largest hive on Necromunda, and is part of the Palatine Cluster, which consists of several hive cities separated by many miles but connected at different levels through a network of travel tubes and through roads across the wastelands.

Primus is effectively the planet's only spaceport, as it possesses the only shipyard and landing field large enough to handle orbital carrier ships. This is intentional on the part of the planetary government, as it ensures the planetary ruler, Lord Helmawr has a monopoly in off-world trade.

The Imperial Fists Space Marines maintain a fortress in the hive - the original purpose for the Imperial Fists' presence on the planet being to clear out an invasion of Orks, which had occupied and devastated three entire hives. The presence has since become permanent.

Necromunda's fortress-precinct - the Adeptus Arbites planetary headquarters - is also located in the hive.

Hive Primus's Spire forms the hive's upper layer, penetrating the cloud and pollution cover. It is the domain of the six Noble Houses and of Lord Gerontius of the Imperial House Helmawr. The Noble Houses consist of Catallus, Greim, Ko'Iron, Ran Lo, Ty and Ulanti.

Below the Spire is the Hive City, separated by a large adamantium barrier known as "the Wall". The Hive City is five miles in height and home to billions of people.

Below the Hive City is the more polluted, violent and lawless Underhive. There is no constant or definite border separating the Underhive from the main hive city. Fighting between the gangs of rival Houses is mostly confined to this level of the hive.

The very bottom of the Hive is a dangerous area that is structurally unsound and only mutants or similar dangerous creatures can live there. It is known as the "Sump" and is by all intents and purposes uninhabitable.

It was late in the afternoon Lady Jen Orlock had a solemn look on her face and in her hand was a piece of paper, She was on her way to see Lord Hagan Orlock.

Lord Orlock was sitting in his office. As the four people walked in, they couldn't help but notice the stern look plastered all over his features. House Orlock is one of the most fiercest houses in Necromunda, "My love", Jen began nervously, "I assume you've heard about house Delaques ".

"Yes I have", Hagan replied with a slow, deliberate tone, "I had high hopes that House Delaques wouldnt pull anything while i was gone." He paused and glared accusingly at the four, "Seems I was wrong".

Jen let out a little snigger before regaining her stoic image, "Something to add My love?"

"Nothing at all My lord", Jen replied, keeping her attention firmly fixed on a spot on the wall behind the rest of the group.

"Good because this isn't a laughing matter", Hagan barked, "those jackasses hasn't gone unnoticed. We've gone through eleven attempts in just over six months. Now guess what", he turned his glare on the four people, "The ultra Marines are comig ".

"Excellent", a feminine voice called out from the doorway. The occupants turned around and laid their eyes on a woman dressed in a gold steampunk dress only trimmed with black. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a loose pigtails and a smug look on her face that suggested superiority over everyone in her presence. Everyone in the room stared silently at the woman although Jen's face was flipping between disbelief and anger, "A welcome would be nice", she added, leaning against the doorframe casually in the process.

"I want to push you luck". Hagan growled at the woman out the side of his mouth, "Why is Cersei Lannister here", he hissed.

Cersei smirked in response, her response was interrupted by an explosion that shook the house.

"What was that !" Lady Jen asked as as security brought up video feeds on the large screen in the room feel with images of the Skitarrii rangers.

"It seems the Machine Empire is attacking us... Again , " Hagan said looking at the screen. " My lady" he continued.

"What are we waiting for guys lets go!," Cersei yelled running out of the room leading the others out of the room.

"Wait..., they're dangerous" Lady Jen tried to warn them.

The five house gangs battled each other and the Skitarii rangers. "Pitiful, you don't stand chance," said Skitarri red.

"That's it I'm tired of these guys," Harley, House Eacher gang leader said,

"Yeah me too," Cersei replied.

"Lets kick it up a notch then" Skitarii green said.

"Tesla blast!," all five rangers shouted, a flash of blue light came from their blasters norrowly missing the gang members.

Forcing the Gangs back and into a corner

"Alright lets try this again guys," Skitarii pink said.

"Tesla blast!" they all yelled.

Sparks suddenly flew from the Skitarri rangers as The Ultra Marines arrived and opened fire.

"You've won this time but this isn't over the machine empire will rise," Skitarii red yelled as the Skitarii rangers retreated.

-A few minutes later in House Orlock-

Lord Orlock stood and looked at the space Marines " Well if it wasnt for you my lords we wouldnt have survived " Hagan said as he turned and looked as his wife Lady Jen " Do not worry we will handle this so called Machine Empire " Titus stated.

The Ultra Marines looked at Lord Hagan " We are the emperor's blade " Leonidas said smirking.


End file.
